1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly type partition wall structure, and more particularly, to an assembly type partition wall structure utilizing a technique of interior space design in which a plurality of partition wall units are joined by connecting side by side successively to form a continuous wall panel so as to easily form a vertical partition of a three-dimensional spacing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
How to make a perfect space plotting has been a deeply concerned matter of human being. As our living environments, the earth, cities, parks, stages or stadiums, and building stories all belong to natural or artificial three-dimensional spaces, architectures have been doing their best efforts to work out a perfect design to make such spaces pleasant for people to live in. In order to improve a visual feeling of the living space, vertical partition wall structure in the building is considered to be the best way that it has been widely adopted in the building interior.
In early days, the primitive brick wall material is used to bond together with binders to support the structure. Afterwards, the C steel frame structure associated with hard board material is employed to form a light partition system, pour light concrete material, or use the metal troughs to construct an equivalent system.
However, the aforesaid partition wall structure are found to have the following disadvantages, namely:
1. Construction work has to rely on well-trained skillful workers to accomplish.
2. In the case of brick work, the brick must be stacked up one by one with the mortar intercalated there between tediously wasting time.
3. The utility ducts such as electricity, gas and water involved in the wall structure are difficult for regular maintenance.
All above mentioned structures have the common demerits of requiring long working time with technical difficulty. Above all, the light concrete system and mental trough system need high construction cost, and the metal trough system has a poor capability to resist fire.